spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Fear
(Scene starts with Nat and Susie at the Playground) Susie: Wee! Slides, Are, So, Fun! Nat: I know. (Scene shows nat playing a Video Game) Susie: Wee, aaaah! Aieeeeeeee! (Susie falls off swing and lands on her head) Nat: SUSIE! (Susie is unconscious as Stars swirl around her head) (Nat dials the ambulance) Nat: Hello? (Scene cuts to Susie in a hospital bed with a bandage on her head) Susie: What...Happened? Shubie: You had quite a fall off the swing (Susie rubs the Bump on her head) Doctor: Susie will be ok, so long she doesn't have a concussion. Baby Billy: Susie...Be...Ok! Nat: She will be ok, Billy. Doctor: She will have to stay here overnight, due to a minor head injury. Shubie: I'll stay with her overnight. (Fred walks into the room) Fred: Take it from me, Susie. I have been in the hospital so many times, it's like a second home. (Scene cuts to Susie going to sleep) Susie: Will I be ok? Shubie: Yes. Fred: Yeah, then they tell me after the 2nd time, my leg needs surgery! Susie: I NEED SURGERY! Fred: Wrong choice of words. Shubie: All right, time to go to sleep. Susie: (Yawn) Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight Fred... (Scene cuts to Shubie floating in a void) Susie: aaaah! Where am i? Nat Peterson Fairy: I am the Fairy. Susie: You look like my Dad. Nat Peterson Fairy: Looks like, ok? Now you hit your head hard at the playground. You might not see this soon... (Nat Fairy opens a cloud and shows susie as an Adult) Susie: Cool, I look pretty as an adult. Nat Peterson Fairy: But if you dont recover, it will never happen. (Adult Susie and Adult Monroe kiss) Susie: Eww! I mean, Oh no! Nat Peterson Fairy: Now since your future fear is over, Its time for the weird dance. Susie: The what? (Nat Peterson Fairy, Pilar, and Harold do an Weird dance) Susie: uhh... Narrator: 2 hours Later. Nat Peterson Fairy: The dance is over. Pilar Fairy: Its the morning now, and were just figments of Susie's imagination. (Nat Fairy, Pilar Fairy, and Harold Fairy disappear) (Susie wakes up) (Susie starts crying) (Pilar and Nat walk in the room) Nat: Whats the matter, sweetie? Susie: My future is not happening! I never grow up, and marry Monroe Timmy! (Scene cuts to Monroe playing with toy trucks) Monroe: Someone loves me! (Scene cuts back to susie crying) Pilar: Will she be ok? Nat: Yes, she will Pilar. The doctor was joking when she said she has a concussion, she's 6! Susie: I want a confirmation from the doctor! (Nat shows susie a paper stating she is OK) Susie: Oh, now I feel better! (Nat, Pilar and Susie hug togehter) Nat: Lets go get Ice-Cream, Baby billy misses you. (Nat, Pilar and susie walk out of the hospital to check out) (Fred walks in with a cast on his Leg) Fred: Ah, Second home, sweet, Home! (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts